shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
James Despard
James Despard is a Marine Rear Admiral and user of the Guma Guma no Mi. Appearance James is a tall and lean man. He has a shaggy black hair and a thick beard and mustache. He usually wears a purple dress shirt with the marine symbol on the left breast pocket, a black tie, gray pants, a black belt, and black shoes. He has two scars on his face, one vertically across his left cheek and one diagonally across his nose to his right cheek. He will occasionally wear a gray suit jacket and a drapped a marine jacket over that, but only for formal meetings and when in the company of higher ranking officers. Personality James has a strong personality. Initelligent, military minded, quick witted, and ambitious, he is a great marine and leader and has been said to have even greater potential. He is confident and has a strong sense of justice, though an odd one. Through out his life he has gained a sense of absolute justice, with a peculiar twist. He deeply believes "the punishment should fit the crime." He maintains this mindset in everything he does. Whether it is deciding a punishment for a criminal or even dealing with a minor annoyance of a subordinate, he will "sentence" them to some sort of unusual punishment. An example would be, if he catches a thief, he will commendeer all their possessions, including the clothing off their backs, and send them on their way. Another would be if a person is humming a tune out of pitch, he will lock them in a room and have them listen to an out of pitch song for no less than an hour, just to show them how annoying it is and to help them gain a sense of pitch. In his youth, in an attempt to lower future crime rate, he frequently threw on a hideous disguies and told the children of his hometown that if they would lead a life of crime they would become as ugly as he. After he acquired his Devil Fruit powers, he changed into his hybrid form and covered his face, until the appropriate moment. He continues this act, given free time. Abilities and Powers James is an extremely strong person, to the point of being called superhuman strength even without the use of his Devil Fruit. He was also trained in some areas of Rokushiki, particularly Soru and Shigan, and is a master of karate. He has also learned to move at superhuman speeds and endure massive amounts of damage. Devil Fruit James ate the Guma Guma no Mi, which allows him to transform into a badger and a human-badger hybrid. Being a Zoan class Devil Fruit, it greatly enhances his natural phsyical capabilities, which provides a martial artist like James a great advantage. This is most seen in the great physical strength boost he gains when in either full or hybird form. Haki James is slowly learning how to use haki. He has an affinity for Busoshoku Haki and has learned how to channel it into his hands and claws, when in hybrid form, to enhance his attacks. Though he uses it very well, he has yet to master it, and constantly trains it in his spare time. History James grew up in a Marine Base on a small island in the South Blue, where he lived with his uncle, who was a captain in the Marines. His uncle had raised him to become a strong Marine and gave him a strong sense of justice. As a teenager, he joined the marines and over the years grew stronger and grew in ranks. When he was promoted to Commander, he was reassigned to Enies Lobby in the Grand Line, where he was taught several Rokushiki arts. After being promoted to Commodore, he was assigned to Marine Headquarters, where he remained stationed. Escort to Crooked Island One day, James received an order stating that he was to take Mervyn Goodharte, a reprisentative of the World Government, to Crooked Island, which had recently undergone some politcal changes and wanted to join the World Government. Trivia *His ideas on Justice are based on the ideas from the The Mikado's aria in GIlbert and Sullivan's The Mikado. Category:Male Category:Human Category:Marine Category:Martial Artist Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Antagonists Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Rokushiki User Category:Galcion Category:South Blue Characters Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Rear Admirals Category:Busoshoku Haki User